


miss me?

by AmorLorna93



Series: wolf and fox [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Slice of Life, Snapshots, Vignette, Welcome Home, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorLorna93/pseuds/AmorLorna93
Summary: A tender moment shared between Naruto and Kakashi when she comes home.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: wolf and fox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	miss me?

She trudged into her apartment, muscles aching and tired, all she wanted right now was a hot bubble bath to soak away the gruelling mission she had just been on.

That is, until a strong pair of arms snaked around her waist, a firm chest pressing into her back as a head dipped into the side of her neck to inhale deeply and kiss her pulse point.

She hummed in contentment as he held her tightly, and she let him continue his sniffing, reassuring himself she was home and safe. His low rumble that emanated from his chest vibrates through her gently.

“Okaeri,” was all he mumbled softly into her skin.

“Tadaima,” she sighed, leaning further into his embrace.

He rumbled in approval and she turned in his arms, her own reaching up to encircle his neck. His fingers scratching at his nape in the way that never failed to have him melting in her arms.

His face remained buried in her neck, scenting and kissing and licking at her, she always found it endearing when his wolf instincts came out like this.

His arms tightened around her, holding her as close as he possibly could, his big hands splayed across her back. She reciprocated by tightening her own hold on his neck, one hand stroking his nape as the other found its way into the soft silver strands. She scratched at his scalp and he a soft rumble vibrated through his chest.

Naruto turned her head into his neck, inhaling his woody pine filled scent, her chest feeling lighter than it had in days, she pressed a small kiss to the skin behind his ear and then whispered softly, 

“Miss me?”


End file.
